In geophysical exploration bore holes are drilled to different depths, explosive charges are placed and anchored in them at suitable depths and then exploded to produce reflected sound waves which are detected on the surface by geophones which identify particular waves and time the length of travel from the reflected source. Of major concern in geophysical exploration is the placement and anchoring of explosive seismic charges at desired depths in the bore holes.
Commercially available explosive charges at the present are packed in several types of containers. One of the popular type containers is an elongated metal cylindrical can which has a threaded pin and box so that the container can be screwed to another in end to end relation to form a charge of desired weight or length. These metal containers have a projecting circumferential rim at an end having the threaded box. Another type of container available to the trade is a smooth wall, cylindrical container, normally formed of a water repellent heavy paper-like material, which does not have any projections at either end of the container but has smooth cylindrical walls throughout its length.
While there are loaders which can be used for loading explosives in metal cans containing circumferential projections or rims, and loaders which can be used for loading explosives in smooth walled cylindrical packages without such a circumferential projection or rim, there is no seismic explosive charge loader available to the trade at the present time by which explosives in either of these containers can be satisfactorily loaded, placed and anchored in a bore hole in a safe and economical manner by one loader.
Patent art relating to seismic explosive cartridge units, loading and anchoring adaptors, and the like, include U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,535,196; 3,280,742; 3,075,424; 3,046,886; 3,150,590; and 3,208,381. A loader is sold to the trade by Specialties for Industry, Inc, of Jackson, Mississippi under U.S. Pat. No. 3,280,742. In addition, seismic explosive charge loaders have been used in the trade by the inventor which include inwardly and outwardly tapered griping ribs for griping smooth walled cylindrical containers without any circumferential projection or rim.